Sins of a father
by chloemcg
Summary: What happened when Blu was abandoned as a chick? Why was he left alone in that tree in the very beginning. Only Azerian, his father, knows the true reasons behind those mysteries.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Blu since he belongs to Blue sky studios and to the franchise of Rio. I do own Blu's father, Azerian, since the whereabouts of Blu's parents are never explained which is kind of sad. He really should wonder about his family, I think, and you may be surprised to hear this but this IS related to 'Birds of a feather' somehow! I think you'll like this story.**

**Sins of a father.**

* * *

Morning bloomed brightly in the beautiful country of Rio de janeiro, the skies a beautiful shade of peach orange and the sun glowing a blazing ember glow in the sky as it was almost hidden behind some tall skyscrapers in the distance. The jungle wildlife were relaxing in their homes and taking in the bright morning sunshine and even sleeping in, intending to sleep through the whole day.

However this was not the case for two particular blue macaws whom were resting in a hollow tree.

An adult male Spix Macaw stood alone, watching the morning sky with a longing glint in his dark brown eyes as he wore a frown on his dark grey beak. His feathers were especially ruffled and he had the appearance of a proud macaw as his muscular chest had been puffed out and his exemplary large wings had been folded up against his back and he stared out into the open air. He was unable to do much else at this point as most of his thoughts were consumed of his past.

Azerian was the leader of a pack of blue macaws in Rio De janeiro, working alongside his "brother-in-wings" named Eduardo, a strong blue macaw whose leadership was rivaled to even himself. However a recent mishap with some poachers had claimed many of the lives of innocent Spix macaws and this included someone very dear to the young adult blue macaw whose heart had never filled with much more grief than right now as he recalled her face. Flora was a female blue macaw who had been his chick-hood sweetheart from the very beginning, capturing his heart since the very beginning, and she was such a beautiful thing.

Flora was a kindly, graceful bird who would put her loved ones before herself without hesitation. She usually wore a lilly in her feathers to make her look all the more beautiful to the world and before anyone knew it, the leader and the young female had became mates. It didn't take long before Eduardo too had mated and even had an egg with his wife, the chick coming from that egg being named Jewel just before their son hatched.

Azerian and Eduardo hoped that their children would grow up and eventually mate too since they both got along well, despite being so tiny and precious for bundles of feathers. The two leaders were so proud to have such a beautiful family each and thought that life would forever be quaint and peaceful, never once plummeting into a world of darkness and sorrow.

However...this wish would never become true.

A few days after the birth of their children, Azerian and Eduardo had discovered humans prowling right near their home. The blue macaws had lived in Rio for ages and never once thought of the idea of flying off and finding a different place to live in harmony. This started a heated feud between the two leaders.

Azerian, being the stubborn male he was, had insisted that they stood their ground and protected their home. He didn't want to take his family through endless hours of an unneeded flight and he couldn't bear the thought of his new son being taken from his home so soon after he was born! He wanted to stand up for what he believed in! However Eddie suggested that they found a new home, fly away and prevent the loss of innocent lives and he didn't want his daughter nor wife to perish by the filthy hands of those humans. They squawked it out for hours on end but when the time came, the two adult male macaws took to the air and decided to make their views reality.

Eduardo left with a huge flock of blue macaws to fly away to a safer place while Azerian had a few of his males with him and Flora and their son had stood by him and flew by his side. The two males knew that they needed to complete their own views on life and needed to fight for what they believed was good for their flock either way! However Azerian soon discovered that he should have listened to Eduardo as his wife had been stabbed right before his eyes, rendering both her and their newborn son to the ground below.

Azerian felt his heart become impaled by a sharp piece of glass in that moment. All the fiery hot blood of vengeance he felt before had been extinguished into the cold, harsh truth that stared him right in the face. He flew down to comfort his mate whom had passed him their crying son, named Blu, before she silently passed on to the next world. All the male adult blue macaw could do was guard his wife's corpse and try and sooth Blu who was clearly bawling his little lungs out. The adult macaw realized then that he had let his foolish pride get in the way and blind him of what was really important. Why didn't he listen to Eduardo!? Flora didn't deserve this!

Flora was trying to escape with Blu when some humans had tried to capture the two of them, a female and baby male being prized gems in the smuggling community and all. She had soared high into the evening sky but had quickly had a razor sharp blade tossed her way and it had stabbed right into her chest, a lucky shot it was, and she plummeted to the leafy ground below. She didn't say anything but she did scream in agony as she felt her spirit fading. Azerian could see the pain in Flora's eyes and it broke his heart into little pieces. He could do nothing to save her!

He had since then fled with Blu and taken him into a tree where he had laid him down in a ready-made nest where the hatchling slept on his stomach, his wings wrapping him up in some calm and comforting warmth but his gentle snores were enough to soothe the broken father's heart.

Azerian knew for certain that those humans would come back for Blu. He needed to protect the only thing he had left since those two were the only survivors from that rash, illogical move on his part. The army that had been accumulated, the bravery that had fueled the former leader of the pack -all was gone for him. He could barely forgive himself but he knew that his son needed to live for the good of everything else. For the sake of Flora's memory.

The adult blue macaw snapped out of his dwellings at the sound of whimpering. Azerian turned on his talons and looked over his shoulder behind him to find that Blu was growing fussy in his sleep, soft whimpers and whines slowly growing into full blown cries in his throat. The tiny little bundle of azure blue feathers tossed and turned as his tiny wings reached up in the air and flailed about as if he subconsciously wanted to be held close by someone. Azerian walked towards his son and gently scooped him up into his wings, cradling him lovingly to his muscular chest as he murmured the sweetest of lullabies even though his voice was gruff and hard for something so soothing and comforting for a child.

"Shhh...It is alright, Blu. Papa is here..." The adult male blue macaw shushed his chick and rocked him from side to side.

It broke his heart having to leave Blu alone. He felt guilt gnaw at his mind and his soul twisted in raw heartbreak. It killed him having to leave a tiny thing all alone, having to defend himself at such a young age like this! But he needed to go and lead anyone coming to Blu's direction away and he couldn't put his son through the same thing and risk his safety too like he had done for his army and his mate. His son would be better without him anyway...

Azerian kissed Blu on the head and snuggled him close. He made sure that Blu was fast asleep as he laid him back down on the soft straw of the nest he had made. The hollow would be good enough to keep Blu safe from anything for now, wouldn't it. But as he returned him on the soft pasture, Blu murmured something in his slumber as tears squeezed out from the young chick's shut eye and rolled down his cheek "...Da."

This completely shattered him. He needed to leave immediately or else risk Blu's life. Taking a deep breath and preparing to take to the air, Azerian took one last look over his shoulder and said in a low voice "Goodbye...my son. May my sins not curse you." With that final goodbye, Azerian took to the Rio air and flapped his wings as hard as he could. He felt tears well up in his brave, determined eyes as it took every fiber in his body not to look back and fly back to Blu as the tree his son was in got smaller and smaller from his view.

He just needed Blu to be safe. He just needed Blu to survive even if that meant he would not. He loved his son. Would his son love him?

He would probably never know...

* * *

**A/N: Hello, guys. Sorry about the sudden Rio story which is probably a bit sad. But I just thought that I would show you how I think Blu's parents went, that and I think it would be good for "Birds of a feather" later on. I thought it would be good if Blu's father knew Jewel's and that it would sort of explain a lot in my story for later on. Plus, I haven't updated in awhile so I thought I would make it up to you by uploading this One-shot. **

**Sorry about me not updating, btw, I have been in hospital again (I'm home now) and I just wasn't feeling like updating anything or even writing. I am also busy because I have a puppy and I am getting my life back on track so please forgive me. I am also into both Professor Layton and Ace Attorney right now (I got into both at the same time thanks to the crossover game which I highly recommend) so that has also been on my mind. **

**I know that this story probably sucks but its the best I can do right now so I hope that you like it. I would also like to know WHAT happened to Blu's parents and why Blu wasn't wondering about meeting them in Rio 2. That would have been a great plot twist in my opinion but I still like the second one all the same. **

**Azerian is probably a rushed character but I hope I made him relatable and that you guys like him. Sorry for all this, guys.**

**Thanks!**

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
